I Think I Understand
by IzzyLawliet69
Summary: Mikoto hears about Itachi and longs to meet him after she develops odd feelings for him. She runs from Konoha and joins Itachi, but is he really who she thought he was? If Itachi never died... Birthday fic for Itachi-sama! ItachixOC, LEMON!


**Authoress' Note: YAY! One shot for Itachi's biiiirthday! He's like, my favorite character in any series! So this is totally for him! :3**

**Warning: Yes, there is a lemon. That means SEX. So, don't like, don't read. I'm not going to mark the spot, but it is after the third dividing line. So. Don't flame me, because it's your own damned fault for not heeding this warning!**

**Reviews greatly appreciated! :3**

* * *

><p>"Who's this?" he asked. From where I was standing, I could clearly see the red burning in his irises as he spoke. There was no anger, no curiosity—there was nothing. The man spoke like he'd never felt anything in his life. It saddened me to see someone react to a stranger like that, like it didn't matter. Here I was, invading what had become his home, and he didn't give me the time of day. Beside him stood someone I had taken to be his partner.<p>

_Funny, I thought his partner died. _

Suddenly, the man turned to face me, his eyes back to their naturally shale gray pigmentation. I took in the two lines on either side of his nose gravely. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him as I took in the obvious exhaustion painted all over his face. To me, it seemed painful for him to even stand up, which is a horrible thing. Briefly, I wondered why the Akatsuki still kept him around. It wasn't as if he could help capture anymore biju, anyway.

"Her name is Mikoto," the masked man said from beside Itachi. His name was Madara, or something like that. He was a member of the Uchiha clan at one point, but ran away when he couldn't get the power he so craved. "She's from Konoha, just like you. I'm sure she is capable of much more than you at this point, though. What a shame, too, you used to be so strong."

Itachi's blank eyes stared deeply into mine, never once wavering. Neither of us wanted to break the staring contest; it would only prove that we were weak. Not that Itachi wasn't weak. After he'd narrowly escaped the death so lovingly provided by his brother, he was left with nothing. His Sharingan rarely spun in his eyes, rarely showed the anger that so burned within him. Sasuke took everything from him. And, as many people thought, that included his life. But Itachi had escaped, no matter how close to death he really was. Even when I'd joined Akatsuki, he reeked of death, sorrow, and immense pain. Despite his horrid state, I fell deeply and madly in love.

It was at first sight I'd realized how much I yearned for the love and acceptance of a partner, a life partner. It's true, I'd heard of Itachi Uchiha—everyone in Konoha had, especially with all the funny business Sasuke was pulling as of late. For sure, I'd thought, he was the biggest jack ass on the planet for killing his entire clan. But then I worked with Hatake Kakashi briefly, since he knew my family well and was able to pull some strings. I had been just a chunin, then, and so having an S-rank mission was highly unlikely. On that mission, Kakashi-sensei told me the truth behind the Uchiha massacre. Why, I never knew, but it opened my eyes.

I had to see the man behind it all for myself.

That's why I fled my home in Konoha so that I could join the Akatsuki. I didn't really want to catch the tailed beasts, in all honesty. I knew Naruto, the vessel of Kyuubi, and he was a great person—once he shut up about trying to catch Sasuke Uchiha, that is.

I didn't have much motive to leave the village I'd lived in all my life, other than a strange burning in my chest for Itachi. We hadn't met, but I wanted to. So much, I wanted to come face to face with him, ask him what I so wanted to ask.

_Why leave Sasuke?_

And I'd finally found the hideout, with the help of Madara. He'd found me in the forests just outside of Konoha. He'd been waiting for Sasuke to leave the village, protecting him, I guess. Maybe he was just observing him. Either way, it wasn't my business. It was my business, however, when I saw the red clouds on his cloak. I begged and pleaded to join the Akatsuki, but Madara said they were "full." I knew damn well most of their recruits had been killed, despite his insisting they were all alive.

He eventually took me back to their headquarters, after he met up with Sasuke once more.

It was odd, seeing someone you'd heard about so many times in so many stories. I finally saw Sasuke Uchiha, in the flesh, after he left for Orochimaru. Not that he would've remembered me, but we were in the same class in the Academy. Back then, he was as stuck up as he was when he left, and even when he wanted to destroy Konoha.

His hair was in the same style, only a little longer. His eyes still burned with passion—revenge. He didn't give me a second glance once he saw me standing helplessly beside Madara. He didn't even want to know who I was or what I was doing with his ancestor.

He didn't care.

So, of course, when I met Itachi Uchiha—more like stared at him from a few yards away, since he didn't want to talk to me—I wasn't fazed by his standoffish behavior.

"Mikoto…" My name rolled off his tongue, and I could've sworn I touched heaven in that moment. It was so natural, as if he'd spoken it a million times, thought about it every night. A smile lit up my face, and he looked at me with a weird expression on his face.

_I haven't said a word and he already thinks I'm crazy. Great._

Madara was beside me in an instant. One of his gloved hands rested lightly on my shoulder. He was smiling behind his mask, I was sure. "Yes, just like your mother."

"W-what?" I croaked out without meaning to. My voice was rough from under usage. It had been days since I'd last spoken, oddly enough. At home, I'd always been the first one to talk in the morning. In class and on missions, I'd always be the one speaking loudly and nonstop. Talking was like a hobby to me. The fact that I'd been silent since the time I arrived at the Akatsuki hideout shocked me.

Itachi looked at me, a glare set in place of the stoic mask he'd once shown me. "My mother's name was Mikoto." His eyes raked my body, taking in every little detail. "It fits you well," he said calmly.

"Th-thanks," I stuttered. _Damn! What are you so nervous about? Get yourself together, Mikoto! _

Madara tapped me on the shoulder, causing me to jump. He chuckled lightly.

"And you're sure she'd skilled enough to fight jinchuriki?" asked Itachi, his voice light with amusement. Hearing emotion coming from him surprised me, in a good way.

"She's worked with Hatake Kakashi, although she's just a chunin. Mikoto isn't even fifteen yet; she graduated years before the other children her age." Madara paused in his boasting about my achievements. The way he spoke of me, so highly, made me blush brightly. The heat on my face burned hotter as Madara said, "She reminds me of you, Itachi."

"We'll see about that," was all Itachi said before he left the room.

Having suddenly turned serious, Madara told me, "You have to keep Itachi's life a secret. We can't have anyone else knowing about his current state." He lowered his voice as he leaned in closer. "Especially Sasuke. The boy doesn't come into this wing often, so it shouldn't be hard. But whenever you see him—if you ever do—you can't let him know Itachi's alive. If you do… No one knows what could happen. We don't want something bad happening right now. All five nations, and us, are about to partake in the next great Ninja War. We have to prepare."

"A-a what? Ninja War? B-but the last time that happened…" I shuttered as I remembered what I was told as a child about the outcome of the last Ninja War. "Why?"

Madara smiled invisibly behind his mask again. His voice gave away his opinion on the matter as he explained, "Sasuke."

* * *

><p>"So is this all you do?" I asked quietly from my spot on the floor.<p>

Itachi was sitting on a chair nearby, doing absolutely nothing. The cup of tea he had in front of him was surely cold by then. The man was far too lost in his thoughts to care, though. His eyes stared into the distance, never once blinking.

"Pretending to be dead must be pretty boring," I started, but still Itachi made no acknowledgement of my existence. "I mean, you can't ever go outside. That has to be bad for your skin. And having to hide from your own brother! Don't you ever miss him?"

The wall connected with the flat plane of my back. A hand gripped my throat like a vice. Quickly my breaths became short, desperate as I stared into the slate gray, almost black, eyes of Itachi. "My brother," he spat between clenched teeth, "almost killed me." He released me after a moment of just standing there, choking me, glaring at me.

When his hand moved away from my bruising skin, I fell to the floor with a loud, solid thud. The ache in my chest wouldn't go away, no matter how slowly or deeply I breathed. My lungs felt like they were going to burst from the lack of oxygen. But the worst part of it all was the tingly, still-there sensation of Itachi's hand on my neck. I still felt his grasp. It was like he was still choking me. Regardless of the pain in my throat, I relished in the warmth that emitted from his hands that still lay on my skin.

It was sick, to like the pain. But when it was Itachi who brought it, I didn't care.

My heart felt like it was about to explode because he touched me. Never mind he did it violently, but the feel of his skin on mine was too great to ignore.

_I wonder…_

"Hey, Itachi?" I asked hesitantly. He merely grunted, but it was enough permission for me to go on. "Have you ever been with a woman?"

Momentarily, Itachi lost his composure, sputtering like a headless chicken. After a little while, he collected himself and replied calmly, "I don't know what you could possibly mean."

Gawking, I stood up and pointed a finger in front of his face. "You know damn well what I mean!" Still, he didn't answer me. "Have you ever had sex?" I asked, this time more bluntly than the first.

Sighing, Itachi stood from his seat and looked at me. "No."

"Are you serious?" I asked incredulously. I'll be the first to admit, Itachi is definitely hot, no doubt about it. Plus, he was smart and sexy and strong and everything a girl could ever want. All of that, and still he hadn't had sex? "Why the hell not?"

Once again he sighed before sitting down once again. Never did he break eye contact with me. "You're too young to understand."

"Don't give me that shit!" I exclaimed. My fist landed on the table in front of him with extreme force. The wood splintered under my skin, breaking it so that blood dripped from the fresh wounds. Itachi's tea cup fell into the newly formed hole, shattering as it reached the hard ground. Cold, sugary liquid pooled around my feet as I seethed. "There has to be a reason!"

Itachi smirked at my reaction. "And why would there have to be a reason?"

My face lit up brightly. I was caught in his stupid mind tricks, and I was pissed—but also embarrassed. "I-I…" He continued to look expectantly at me. "W-well, it's just that…"

"Just what?" One of his hands reached out to me, touching my open palm as it rested on my upper thigh.

I mumbled something under my breath, a quick recap of what I thought before my little outburst.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Further up his hand traveled, past my pant line. Finally, he reached the top of the zipper on my new cloak and lightly tugged it so that it fell, only an inch. "I didn't quite hear you."

"Y-you're… Lots of girls would want you!" As soon as I said it, the hand Itachi so gently caressed flew to my mouth in an attempt to shut myself up before I said something even more embarrassing.

The smirk on his face grew at this confession. "Is that so?" he asked. Just before he removed his hands from my cloak, his lips twitched upward at the corners.

My gaze focused on those lips, pink and plump and so kissable. I wanted to—so bad—kiss him, to have him kiss me. Those lips against mine, moving, battling, all done in passion. I would have done anything for it.

"Are you," he began, smug as ever, "one of those girls?" With each word, he leant closer to my face. By the time he finished his question, his lips were mere millimeters away from mine. I could feel his breath against my face, warm and sweet smelling.

"I-I…"

I wasn't able to finish whatever I was trying to say, since Itachi's mouth was busy over mine.

His lips pressed urgently against mine, wanting, needy, and I pushed back with just as much pressure. Soon, our lips moved against each other completely in sync. Itachi's tongue slipped into my mouth, massaging the inside of my cheek. He felt around my entire mouth. Our tongues twisted together, dancing. One of us moaned loudly, but I wasn't sure if it came from me or him.

A hand slithered up my front, skimming lightly over my breasts, not lingering there. Instead, the cold fingers wrapped around my neck. Unlike before, his grip was gentle, soothing—he was caressing me. I lifted a hand to his cheek, feeling the roughness of his facial lines beneath my fingers as we moved backwards. Again, my back pressed against a wall. The hand behind my neck moved downward rapidly. On each of my thighs Itachi rested a hand and squeezed, telling me to lift my legs up. I did so willingly, my legs wrapping themselves around Itachi's waist.

"I-Itachi?" At first, I thought I'd said this, but I was still kissing Itachi. Reluctantly, the long haired man pulled away from me and looked over his shoulder. Red eyes met his, searching, confused. "Y-you're alive? I killed you!"

Without so much as a warning, Itachi unceremoniously dropped me—again—onto the hard floor. He faced his brother, not smiling. "I escaped."

Sasuke ran across the room. I was sure he was going to attack Itachi, was going to try to kill him for real. When he reached his older brother, however, he wrapped his arms around his neck and let out a loud sob. "I-I know the truth. Why did you pretend? I-I thought…"

From the look on his face, I could tell Itachi was just as shocked as I was. Past the initial surprise, he hesitantly hugged his brother back and smiled lightly, a real smile. "I had to." Sasuke took a deep breath, the scent of his brother's chest filling his nostrils. I'd just smelled the same thing, and yet it seemed so different between the two siblings.

The younger's sobs eventually died down, slowly, slowly. He pulled his face away from his brother's chest just as gradually as his tears faded. "It's…" he started. A heavy silence filled the room. After taking deep breaths, Sasuke continued, "It's been a long time since I last cried, aniki."

"I know, outoto," Itachi said, his voice barely above a whisper.

The brothers continued to talk, mostly in hushed tones, but I didn't hear what they had to say. Instead, I thought hard about what had just happened between Itachi and me. It was weird—I didn't know what I was doing for once in my life. Everything I'd ever done had been thoroughly thought over, was pre-conceived. Even my odd quest to meet Uchiha Itachi had been thought over for months, maybe even years, before I finally took the first step and left Konoha. So why the hell had I kissed Itachi? It was true, he had initiated it, but it takes two to tango. It was as much my fault as it was his.

_Talking about kissing as if it's wrong, as if someone should take the blame for it. Che, I'm turning into a prude. _

I looked up at Itachi talking to his brother. I stared for a long time, my eyes boring holes into his back. Or so it seemed. I just looked on, trying to see into his very soul.

"Itachi-nii," Sasuke said, louder this time, "that girl. She's looking at us. Who is she?" His red eyes met mine for an instant. Recognition, or at least a scrap of it, flashed across his eyes before quickly swimming away. "You," he called out to me, not bothering to use respectful honor-fix. "You look familiar. Do I know you?"

Itachi stepped in front of his brother, effectively blocking him from my line of sight. "She is from Konoha," Itachi said calmly. "She has come to join Akatsuki."

Shock passed over Sasuke's normally stoic face. "Why the hell haven't I been informed of her arrival, Madara?"

Said figure pulled himself out of the shadows in the corner of the room. "She arrived today, Sasuke-kun. She is very new to how things work here. Her name is Mikoto, and yes, she is from Konoha."

"Mikoto?" Sasuke nearly whimpered as he called my name. His weakness in that moment made me want to both laugh and cry. As much pride as he had, he was still a teenage boy—one whose family was wiped out by, well, his own family. It had to be hard for him to comprehend someone's having the same name as his mother he missed so much.

Madara looked at me. I couldn't see his face, of course, because of his mask, but I saw the tomoe of his Sharingan spinning in what seemed to be amusement. "It's time we go, Mikoto-san."

* * *

><p><em>To this day, I don't know why I kissed Itachi at all, let alone like I had—so passionately, like I might never kiss again. Regardless, I don't regret the kiss we shared—because it was the only kiss I would think about when I went to bed, the only kiss I yearned for again and again, the only kiss I had ever again. <em>

_ I only wish I could've done it over. A million times over, again and again, until I could kiss no longer. _

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mikoto," the deep voice I fell in love with cooed over my shoulder.

Scrambling to cover my journal entry, I gasped. I turned to face Itachi and smiled sheepishly.

"We've kissed more than once," he said calmly. To an outsider, there were no emotions on his face. But I saw the way his eyebrows knitted together a fraction, a sign of confusion. "I don't see why you wrote that."

I glanced down at the words scrawled on the page. Scoffing teasingly, I looked to the window and stared at the blue, blue sky. "It makes me seem more interesting. Saying we've kissed a lot doesn't sound cool," I muttered quietly.

Itachi nodded mutely. He stepped over something lying on the ground and placed a hand flat on the mattress of my bed. I felt the bed shift beneath me as his weight settled on top of my wrinkled sheets. A hand covered mine. His fingers intertwined with mine, his thumb rubbing mine lightly.

Neither of us spoke, in fear of ruining a perfectly good moment. We just sat, just were. It was enough for us, really.

"Hey!" I shouted, scaring even myself. "Tomorrow's your birthday, Ita!" He merely grunted an affirmation. Despite his lack of enthusiasm, I began bouncing up and down on the mattress, my hand still in Itachi's.

"You," Itachi stated, "never cease to amaze me. You're a talented ninja capable of killing a hundred men without hesitation, and you're excited over a birthday." He looked into my eyes, laughter escaping his perfectly kissable lips. "I love you."

I smiled. My lips met his for a chaste moment, a mere peck. "I love you, too, Ita. And that's why I'm excited over not just any birthday, but _your_ birthday! You're turning…" I trailed off, counting in my head. "Twenty-three!"

"Yes," Itachi replied distractedly. "And you haven't turned sixteen yet."

I frowned and squeezed his hand tighter. "Age doesn't matter, Ita. We've discussed this before!"

He sighed and leaned against my headboard, rubbing my thumb soothingly. "I know, Mikoto. However…"

Waiting for his answer, I grew impatient. "'However' what? What is it, Ita?"

"Never mind," he said quickly, defensively.

My frown increased in size. "You don't waste words, Ita. I should know. So what's on your mind?"

Itachi sighed again and let go of my hand, his eyes closed. "I want to be with you, Mikoto."

"Uh," I started. I didn't get what he was saying! "You're already with me, Ita."

His eyes opened and he sat up. Impossible to decipher emotions swam in his black eyes as he gazed at me. "I want to _be _with you, Mikoto."

"I just said—" Realization hit me. My eyes widened. He wanted to _be _be with me. As in, have _sexual relations _with me. _He _wanted to have _sex _with _me. _

Satisfied with my response, Itachi leaned back once again, his eyes closing like they had before. "You see my dilemma."

It wasn't a question. "Yes," I replied anyway. "I do."

And that was that.

* * *

><p><em>Tick. <em>"Hurry up, you damned clock!" _Tock. _"I haven't got all night!" _Tick. _"Move faster!" _Tock. _"Come on!" _Tick. _"Only ten more seconds, and now," _Tock, _"you decide to move slow!"

I was waiting for midnight. It was terribly cliché, I realize, but it was the perfect time. Midnight meant it would be June 9. Midnight meant it would be Itachi's birthday. Midnight meant I could give him his present, and it wouldn't have been early, to boot.

I smiled just thinking about what I was going to give him. Earlier that day, when we sat on my bed, he told me what he wanted. Prepared, I hadn't been. But he wanted something, I was sure to give it to him. My whole heart and soul belonged to him, and he deserved everything he wanted. So he'd get exactly what he wanted, even though I hadn't been sure if I had wanted it. After tedious hours of thinking it through, I realized I really did want to give him what I had planned.

Twelve soft strikes against a smooth sheet of metal created melodious sounds. The chimes reached my ears. My grin only widened. I was happy, excited, but my stomach twisted in apprehension. I pushed away the feeling and pushed myself out of my bed. When my feet touched the freezing floor, I didn't so much as wince as I once had. The thudding of my soft footsteps was the only sound in the hall as I made my way into Itachi's room.

As I had expected, the door was locked, shut tight. It was only a minor obstacle, but I still had to wonder as to why he took the time to lock his door. The only people that knew where this hideout was happened to be Madara, Sasuke, himself, and me. The only people that stayed in the small place were he and I anyway. Did he think some crazy person would come running into his room with a blade and slash his throat?

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I pulled out the lock pick from my pocket. Breathing shakily, I pushed the small needle-like pick into the hole of his lock and turned this way and that until I heard the click of the bolt unlatch itself. I smiled at myself.

I peeked into his room and saw him, still and asleep, just a lump beneath his covers. Out of relief I sighed. Then I realized what I was about to do and began shaking all over.

Trying to calm myself down, I thought through what was about to happen. Slowly, still not completely nerve-free, I began to peel off my clothing, one article at a time. First, my shirt, and then my shorts. I was left in only my thin, nearly see-through bra and panties. I looked into Itachi's room once more and took in his sleeping form.

What if he didn't want to be woken so late? Surely he couldn't be mad for something so important, but…

_No, he'll thank me later, I just know it! _

With that thought in mind, I pushed open the door the rest of the way.

Itachi was still asleep. His breath was still even. That kind of shocked me. You'd think that a ninja as skilled as him would have picked up on my presence, but I suppose I was an equally skilled ninja, so my chakra was masked. That almost made me laugh. Me, tricking Itachi at anything? Not likely.

I pushed all thoughts not pertaining to my situation and took another deep breath.

"Ita…" I whispered quietly. The man didn't move at all. "Ita," I ventured deeper into his room and spoke a little louder. "Ita…" He still didn't move. Sighing, I realized I'd have to wake him the hard—fun—way. Smirking, I crawled onto his bed. On my hands and knees, I moved so that my knees were on either side of his hips, my hands on either side of his head. I loomed over him for a while, just staring at his face—his perfect, angelic face. Everything about him made me ache out of such passion. And I wanted to show him just how much passion I held—held for him.

His lips were warm against mine as I pressed my mouth against his. I stayed like that for a few seconds, waiting for him to wake. Soft eyelashes brushed against my cheeks as his eyes fluttered open. I pulled away from his face and smiled warmly.

"This is a surprise," Itachi whispered, his voice hoarse from sleep.

My smile turned into a grin. I shifted my weight back so that I no longer had to rely on my hands to hold me up. The backs of my thighs touched Itachi's legs as I sat back, my butt on his stomach. "Happy birthday, Ita," I said warmly. I placed a hand on his cheek, caressing.

One of his hands rose to cup my chin. He pulled my face closer to his until there was no distance. We kissed, but only lightly. Before I could go any further, Itachi moved back. "You're not wearing any clothes." It was a statement, nothing evident in his voice. It was blank, bland.

I nodded, no longer sure of what I was doing. Itachi's face didn't show any excitement like I had hoped, like I had planned. Tears formed at the corners of my eyes, burning, hot. "I-I'm sorry, Ita, I'll go back to bed…" As I turned away from him, ashamed, a tear fell from my eye, cascading over my cheek.

"Don't go," Itachi whispered, although forcefully. The hand on my chin reappeared. None too gently, he forced me to look into his eyes. I saw the hurt, the regret, the guilt, in his eyes, and I couldn't help but let more tears fall. "Don't cry, Mikoto."

He sat up and wrapped his arms around me. I clutched at the fabric of his t-shirt. My face buried into his chest and cried for a while.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I shouted angrily. It hadn't been Itachi to make me upset, but myself. I was mad, terribly so. I looked at Itachi to see what he had to say. He said nothing, though. A small smile formed on his lips as he looked at me lovingly. "I…" I started to explain, "I really thought you wanted this. And you don't. I had it all wrong! A-and I didn't do it right, and now you won't ever want to see me like this ever again. I've ruined it all!"

Itachi chuckled. He was laughing at me while I sobbed helplessly into his chest, while I clung to him like my last lifeline? I was too angry, at him and myself then, too say anything. His free hand stroked my hair as he said, "You didn't ruin anything, Mikoto." Oh, how I loved the way he said my name and—

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"You didn't ruin anything." He smiled down at me. "And I do want this. More than you know."

"B-but you… You said I didn't… Like it didn't mean anything."

Itachi's face turned completely serious. "It means everything to me."

And that was that.

His lips were on mine. Instead of the soft chasteness we'd used before, we were pushing against each other urgently. His tongue lapped at my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Instantly, I parted my mouth to accommodate the invasion. Our tongues swept over each other, wrapped around each other. The muscles danced. All the while, our mouths moved completely in sync. I loved the friction, but it wasn't nearly enough for me.

I crept a hand up the front of Itachi's shirt. I felt the rippling of his abdominals as I moved upward, rubbing his skin along the way. I reached his chest and applied more pressure, massaging the smooth skin as he continued to kiss the life out of me.

His hands began to roam as well. While one of his hands tangled in my hair, pulling, tugging, another pushed its way up my back. The fingers gripping my locks pulled roughly, painfully. The pain only added to my pleasure in that moment.

Without having realized it, the three clasps on my bra had been undone by nimble fingers. The lacey fabric drooped down my shoulders, threatening to fall off. I pulled away from Itachi and looked him deeply in the eyes. He looked at me, questioning, curious. I nodded somewhat nervously, but confidently. With the utmost concentration, Itachi pulled my bra away from my chest and over my fingertips until he had rid me of the clothing completely.

Black eyes stared into mine, not daring to move downward until my consent was given. Smiling, I nodded mutely once more. Itachi tore his gaze away from my face. His deep orbs fell to my chest and stared for a long time. With each passing second, my cheeks would burn a degree higher, turn a shade darker. No doubt, I resembled a tomato—a very naked tomato.

"Perfect," Itachi whispered huskily before kissing me harshly. Nothing about our lips melding together was slow and patient; rather, the kiss was sloppy and rushed. We both wanted to do this, and I was sure.

Our hands roamed, touched every bit of skin they could—until there was no more skin to grope. Mentally kicking myself, I tugged at the hem of Itachi's shirt, telling him silently to take it off. He lifted the fabric over his head, his bare chest almost luminescent in the soft glow of the moon. We looked at each other for a moment, just staring. Itachi made the next move by taking of his pants, slowly. He watched me like a hawk as he pulled them off, as if looking for my approval. I didn't stop him, but was slightly surprised when I didn't see boxers—or any other form of underwear, for that matter—peek out from beneath his pants.

Off they went, revealing all that Itachi had to offer. And a lot he had. I gaped unconsciously at the size of him. Red, hard, and already weeping, he offered everything to my sight. I sighed, worried. Was that really supposed to fit inside me?

"Don't worry," Itachi said, his voice still a low whisper. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

I breathed deeply, calming my nerves. I'd come too far to back out. But then, I didn't want to back out. Itachi already had my heart and soul.

It was time to give him my body, too.

"I only want what you want, Ita," I whispered, half-hoping he wouldn't hear me.

He smiled at me, telling me that he had heard. "I'll be careful, I promise."

With that, he moved around me so his hands were on my shoulders. Gently, he pushed me down until my back touched the covers atop Itachi's bed. My eyes were closed as Itachi's mouth ventured from my jawline to my neck, and further.

His lips brushed over one of my nipples teasingly. I arched my back off the bed, wanting to feel more from him. The feeling of his lips turning into a small smile on my breast made me feel so much pleasure, such intense passion, that I couldn't hold my moans back any longer. Wetness trailed between my breasts as he licked my chest, occasionally stopping to suck lightly on one of my nipples while his fingers played with the other.

"I-Ita…"

"Yes, love?" He looked up from where he was, not moving another inch. A devilish smile was planted on his face as he stared at me, lust in his eyes.

"Please…" I begged.

"Please what, Mikoto?" Itachi asked me, crawling on his hands and knees until we were face to face. "Tell me what you want, Mikoto." It didn't sound demanding, what he said, although it should have. There was no spite behind his words. Only love, lust, and genuine curiosity.

I realized, "I don't know, Ita…" I closed my eyes tightly, thinking back to the pleasure he had given me moments before. "Just please..." Warmth radiated from between my legs, and that scared me. It had never really happened before. When it had, I hadn't been wet like I was then, with Itachi over me.

"Whatever you wish…"

Itachi sat on his legs without the support of his arms. One of his hands rubbed small circles on my flat stomach as the other traveled lower. Finally, his fingers reach the edge of my panties. Looking up at me once more, he slowly, too slowly, began to tug my last piece of clothing down my thighs. Like when he took off my bra, he didn't look down until I nodded almost hesitantly. He peeled his eyes away from my gaze unhurriedly.

He looked at my motherhood, studying it, it seemed. For a long time, he made no move. Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, he moved his hand that was on my stomach. The hand hovered over my precious parts for a moment, hesitating. Then one of his fingers touched my clit. I gasped, which made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Don't you dare," I gritted between clenched teeth, "stop!" I raised my voice to a surprised shout when he took my clit between his teeth and bit down. I squealed like a child, only making my face burn hotter.

He smiled against me, but didn't pull away. I felt his tongue dart out of his lips, slipping between my folds and into me. In and out, in and out, over again, his tongue plunged into my heat.

"I-Ita… Stop," I whispered hoarsely, trying desperately to gain control of my nerves.

Without so much as a 'why' he pulled away from me and stared into my eyes. He said nothing as he removed himself from above me and lay next to me.

"I… I didn't mean…" I started, not sure how to explain it.

"It's fine, Mikoto," Itachi said softly, without any malice behind his words.

"Ita…" I cooed. I pushed myself off my back and straddled Itachi again. His face contorted in surprise at my bold actions. "I didn't want you to stop. I wanted to begin."

"Mikoto, what—"

I placed a finger over his lips. "Just watch and enjoy, okay?"

Itachi nodded numbly.

Gathering my bearings, I pushed myself off of my hands and sat back, Itachi's weeping cock pushing through tight rings of muscle. Slowly, I sat myself down until Itachi was sheathed fully inside me.

His slick, throbbing member in me felt unbelievably good. And I couldn't believe it was actually happening, either.

Fingers gripped my hips tight enough to bruise. I ignored the pain in my hips, the pain in between my legs far outweighing the sting.

"Ah, I… Ita…" I sputtered as I clenched and unclenched around him in a vain attempt to adjust to his enormous size.

I could tell Itachi was having a hard time controlling himself, but he was trying, and that made me almost cry. Even when he wanted something so bad, he waited if it involved me.

"I… I love you, Ita. So much," I murmured.

He grunted. I knew he wanted to whisper sweet nothings into my ear, but I also knew that he was afraid to move before I was ready.

Without a warning at all, I pushed up on Itachi's cock, only to slam back down. A startled moan was ripped from Itachi's throat. I had to choke back the pleasured whimper that threatened to come from my lips as I began a slow, deep pace. I bounced up and down on Itachi's cock, taking my sweet time. He rocked against me, thrusting deeper into me. With every thrust, he brushed against a spot that made my spine tingle. We began moving faster, the friction on that very spot increasing. Moans spilled out of my mouth; soft cries of passion flew from Itachi's lips as we moved as one, as we were bound together.

"I-Ita! Oh gods, yes!" I yelled as his member pushed against that spot particularly hard.

Itachi grabbed my shoulders and flipped us over so that he was on top of me. Without a second's hesitation, he began thrusting hard and fast into me. Our sweat-slicked bodies rocked and ground against each other in order to gain more delicious friction. But nothing would ever be enough, not when we were already together, as one.

"I love you, Mikoto," he grunted against my mouth.

His lips touched mine for only a second before I felt the coil in my stomach release. White hot liquid poured out of me, dripping down my thighs. Itachi came not a second later with a loud groan. He almost collapsed on top of me, but he fell to my side instead.

Our chests rose and fell, our breath jagged, sharp as we relished in the afterglow.

I rolled onto my side after a moment of calming myself. I rested a hand atop Itachi's sweaty chest and sighed contentedly.

"Was that… your first time?" I asked bashfully.

Itachi's eyes widened a fraction, his breath catching for a moment. Then his whole face relaxed and a smile overtook his features. "Remember when we first met?"

"Of course!" I said somewhat defensively. How could I forget the day I met the love of my life?

"You asked me if I had ever been with a woman," he said, refreshing my memory. "And what did I say?"

"You were a smart ass and said you had no idea what I was talking about, you prick!" I exclaimed, my face flushing slightly.

"And then what?" he asked completely seriously.

"And then…" I thought hard. "You said you hadn't."

"Did I tell you why?" Itachi looked at me when he asked this and linked his hand with mine.

I nodded. "Yeah. Well, no. You said I was 'too young to understand.'" I thought over my own words for a second.

Silence.

And then, "Do you understand now?"

I rolled onto my back, my hand still in Itachi's, the way it should be. "Yeah, I think I do."

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress' Note: My longest one shot. Like, ever. Seriously. I'm not sure how the lemon is… I've been kinda out of practice with het for a while, so I hope it was okay!<strong>

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ITAAAAAAACHIIIIIII! I love youuuuu! 3**

**So, tell me whatcha think!**

**Ja ne! :3**


End file.
